Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2q-2-5+6q}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2q + 6q} {-2 - 5}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {4q} {-2 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4q} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $4q-7$